Channel Surfing Volume 1 LOST
by Awsumdave
Summary: Two friends get sucked into a television, and are stuck in one world until they finish a mission, they are then warped to another show etc etc. Think Quantum Leap meets Last Action Hero.
1. Amnesiac State

This is an alternate universe, not in canon with lost. Think Quantum Leap meets Last Action Hero. Two friends get sucked into a TV, and are stuck in one world until they figure something out, then they are warped to another TV show. In this pilot, the friends are "lost" in the LOST universe.

Channel Surfing -

VOLUME 1 - LOST

Chapter 1 - Amnesiatic State

In an instant, his eyes opened. The first thing he noticed when he woke up, was that he was outside on a beautiful summer morning. Above him were towering palm trees, swaying back and forth in a calming breeze. It was quiet, other than the sound of wind. Then it came to him, the sudden realization that he had no idea where he was or what happened to him.

_Is this a dream? _Dirk thought to himself as he sat up. It had to be a dream if he had no recollection of what happened to him. Then again, a lucid dream is not a common occurance for Dirk. In fact whenever he sleeps at night, the next morning the only thing he remembers is eight hours of vast emptyness. If this was a dream, it was quite a change for him. It felt real, and if the shoe fit, it had to be real...right?

Standing now, he realized the best thing to do in this situation, dreaming or not, was to find a way out of this looming forrest. Whenever night fell, it would be best not to be in a potential dangerous spot. He began walking through the woods. While trying to stumble upon some kind of path, he continued to attempt to recollect the events that led him to where he was. As hard as he tried, nothing came to light. A few yards to his right, he heard the snap of a twig, turning his gaze in that direction, he noticed a familiar face.

"Leo!" Dirk shouted.

"Dirk?" Leo replied, also noticing his best friend.

Dirk had known Leo Maltin since the fourth grade. Leo was new to his school, so he decided to show him around the school. The two later became an unseparetable team. At their young age, they loved to play superhero. Dressing up as their favorite hero, Dirk as Superman, and Leo as Batman. When the two grew to high school age, the friends matured, but still were best friends. Nowadays, they usually sit together on the weekends, and watch their favorite episodes of television.

Dirk ran over to Leo and asked, "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, the last thing I remember is watching TV, and that strange pizza delivary man."

"Strange pizza delivary man?" Dirk asked, not sure what Leo was talking about.

"Yeah you don't remember?"

"No, I can't remember anything."

"Well he must have put something in the pizza to knock us out, thats the only thing I can think of."

"Maybe, but right now the best thing to do right now is to find help, and the best way to do that is to find help."

"I agree, you go this way, and I'll go the other."

The two split up. A part of him didn't want to, but he understood the best way to find help is for both parties to equally search for shelter. If he was still lost after a few hours, he decided it would be best to turn around and look for Leo.

So Dirk continued to run in the direction he was already pointed in. The trees continued to loom overhead. He ran for a good half hour before getting tired. With exhaustion getting the best of him, Dirk decided to take a five minute rest, and sat on a fallen log. He raised his arm to his head, and wiped the sweat currently trailing down his forehead. Around him he thought he heard someone whisper.

"Hello?" Dirk shouted.

He waited a few moments for a response, but decided he just imagined it.

"Why do forests have to be so creepy?" He asked himself.

Dirk looked down, still catching his breath before moving again. Then he heard it again, the whispers, only this time there was more, and he could have sworn he saw something dark move through the trees. He decided it was time to keep moving.

So he continued to run, not looking back. It didn't take him long to hear more voices, only this time they weren't whispers, they were distant voices. Dirk sprinted towards the sound of the voices. Below him, he started to not only see grass, but sand as well.

_I must be going in the right direction._ He thought to himself, _There must be a beach nearby._

Finally, Dirk made it out of the woods. The clear day looked more clear out in the open. He was right, as well. He was on a beach, and a beautiful beach at that. He looked around him, and noticed a giant mountain. He thought it looked familiar, like possibly a hawaiin mountain. Was he in Hawaii?

He continued to look around him. To his left he saw several people sitting on the beach. To his right he saw a man with his back turned. _Finally!_ Dirk thought, someone that could help him. Dirk ran up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I need your help!"

The man turned around, and Dirk couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him was Matthew Fox, from the hit TV show, "LOST." Complete in his Jack outfit, almost as if he was Jack.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2 - Flashback

16 HOURS AGO -

"That's it. That's the one." Dirk Steele said at the appliance store.

While technically, he was in the electronics division of the store, to an unknowing eye, it would appear to be the television capital of the world. Every wall that surrounded them was at least ten feet tall. On each wall, dozens of screens were currently on display with the same video playing in perfect synchronization. Big screens, small screens, wide screens, and full screens all differentshapes and sizes. From the endless selection of TV's, Dirk had his mind set on one particular set. A Sony Bravia 40 inch 1080p Widescreen LCD. Right at that moment, Dirk could have sworn he heard the slightest voices of angels singing from heaven.

"No no no, Dirk, you are like a child shopping for a Christmas tree. The moment your eyes stop on the biggest and brightest tree, you are dead set on getting that." Leo tried to explain to his best friend, but he knew his words were going through one ear, out the other.

"What's your point?"

"My point is this TV is way too expensive. I'm not going to allow you to spend three grand on a TV that probably won't even work that great. Just because it's flashy, doesn't mean it is as good as it looks."

"Actually," A voice came from behind. It was a customer service representative. He continued to talk, "It is as good as it looks. We've gotten one hundred percent positive feedback from our customers. This really is top of the line." He ended his speach with a genuine smile, and awaited their response.

Dirk looked at his friend with puppy dog eyes.

"We just can't afford it," Leo tried explaining to Dirk again, "I'm sorry."

Dirk looked down, and turned to the employee. After a moment of sulking, Dirk gathered himself, looked up to the worker and said, "We'll take it!"

***

PRESENT -

Leo had been walking for a good hour now. For the first time in his life he began to experience fear. Real fear. The kind where you honestly don't know what to do. He'd even been imagining voices now and then. Maybe if you want something so badly, you begin to believe it exists, like people on the other side of the rainbow, waiting to help you. Though his hopes for getting rescued continued to dim. Sweat trailed down his brow, the temperature had rose to almost 110 degrees in this tropical forest. For the past hour, he had been walking through either trees, or tall grass. He had removed his shoes and had been walking barefoot. The grass between his toes felt cool and refreshing, but every now and again, he had to walk over unconfortable rocks.

He had no idea if he was walking in circles, or going in the correct location. According to the slight movement of the sun, he was headed east, and before too long he knew the sun would be setting. Wherever he was, it wasn't the funnest place in the world, and he knew that. He knew at any second a wild animal could jump out to attack. He also had to be extra careful around poison ivy, in forests, poison ivy could be anywhere.

All of these fears had left Leo paranoid. He knew that if he wasn't so paranoid, he wouldn't be watching his every step, and he would probably be at his destination by now. Safety first! His mother always taught him. Always buckle the seatbelt, say no to drugs, walk away from fights. While his mother always saw him as an obediant child, the other kids always laughed at him for being a momma's boy, and never being dangerous enough. If they could only see him now. Alone in the woods, with no real sense of direction. Before too long he'd have to become a savage himself, hunting animals down in only a loin clothe...okay now he was just being dramatic.

Just up ahead, Leo noticed an end to the woods. A clear opening. Just like any other would, he ran as fast as he could, and ran into the opening. He couldn't believe it, he was out of the woods and in a neighborhood. A community of houses that ran around in a circle. Though there were no cars, and no people to be seen anywhere. He began to wonder if it was a ghost town. Though ghost towns are more barren then this place. These homes were kept way too nice.

Even if it was an abandoned neighborhood, Leo thought that he could at least take shelter in one of the houses. Maybe there was even some food left over. Though he continued to hope for the best, and rang the door bell of the first home. There was no answer. So he decided to walk over to the house next door and ring their bell. The door opened ubruptly, and Leo was shocked to see who answered, it was an Other from the TV show "LOST", Tom.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked with a low truck driver tone, giving Leo the stink eye.


	3. He Wasn't On the Manifest

**CHAPTER 3 - He Wasn't On the Manifest**

"Sayid!" Jack shouted running across the beach.

At that moment, Sayid was emerging from the forest carrying a giant log. Jack didn't really care what Sayid was doing with a log. The truth was everyone on the island carried logs for their own use. Whether it was building a raft, or church, or just plain firewood. All of that wasn't important, because Jack was on a mission. A mission to find answers about this strange new visitor.

He wanted to know who this guy was. He wasn't interested in where he came from, that was something he was fairly certain of. Jack's mind was set on Dirk being an other. In the past, they have caught several sketchy characters such as Benjamin Linus and Ethan for example. Ben came to gather information on John Locke, while Ethan came to kidnap Claire for her unborn child. The Others were not friendly, however many times they said they were. Now there was another sketchy guest that appeared out of nowhere. Jack wanted to know what he wanted, and he wanted to know now.

Yes, Jack, what is it?" Sayid said in a very calming Iraqi voice, still carrying the log across the beach.

I think I captured on of them." Jack replied. Sayid stopped in his tracks and turned to Jack in a more serious manner."

"Are you sure?"

"He wasn't on the manifest, and he knows quite a bit about me. Sound familiar?"

In an instant, Sayid dropped the log and walked with Jack back to his tent. Inside the tent, Dirk's hands and legs were tied to the back of a chair, his mouth gagged. Sweat was trailing down his forehead.

"He doesn't look like one." Sayid pointed out.

"When do they ever?"

Sayid walked towards Dirk, removed his mouth gag, and asked him calmly, "Who are you?"

"I'm not who you think I am. I am not one of them, I swear." Dirk spoke quickly. He was still unsure what was even happening to him, or how he jumped into an episode of LOST. He just knew Sayid meant business, and things could get ugly if he didn't tell the truth when asked.

"You were not on the manifest." Sayid continued.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't even on this Island until this afternoon. This is all just a weird dream."

"Believe me, I wish this were a dream. This knife however," Sayid explain, pulling out a 10" hunting knife, "is not a dream, I can assure you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is..."

Before he could finish his introduction, Dirk continued from there, "Sayid Jarrah, and you are a torturer, I know."

Sayid took the knife and stuck it into the sand beneath him. Still calmly, Sayid said, "Let me ask you something, what did you say your name was?"

"Dirk..."

"Dirk, how could you possibly know this information?"

"Because I've seen your flashbacks!" Dirk tried to explain, but the more he spoke, he started to realize how crazy he was beginning to sound.

"My what?"

"Your flashbacks. Your memories. You have basically shown them to the entire world. Same with everyone else on this island." Do I think before I speak? Dirk thought to himself.

"So you are saying you know the things you know because you are a mind reader?"

"Yes. No...well in a way. Look, I'm just as lost as you guys, trying to find a way home."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You have no reason. But I know you Sayid, you've never been wrong on the show, never! So you KNOW I am telling the truth!"

Sayid sat in contemplation. Finally he stood up and left the tent. Outside, Jack was waiting for answers. Sayid walked up to Jack.

"I believe he is telling the truth."

Jack was furious, "How can you possibly think that? He knows as much as they do, and he isn't even trying to hide it!"

Sayid smiled and said, "Precisely."

"I don't believe this! Let me talk to him." Jack began walking towards the tent when Sayid stopped him.

"I cannot let you do that, Jack."

"Are you threatening me, Sayid?"

"I said he is telling the truth."

"How, Sayid!? How is he telling the truth!?" Jack's face was turning red in anger.

"I cannot explain it, I just know."

"Oh you just know, huh?"

"Back off, Jack."

Jack raised his hands in defeat and walked away. Though as soon as he walked behind another tent, he took a look back at his own tent, and saw Sayid walking away. Jack then hurried to his tent, and took out his gun from the back of his pants, then he entered his tent...

**CHAPTER 3 - He Wasn't On the Manifest**

"Sayid!" Jack shouted running across the beach.

At that moment, Sayid was emerging from the forest carrying a giant log. Jack didn't really care what Sayid was doing with a log. The truth was everyone on the island carried logs for their own use. Whether it was building a raft, or church, or just plain firewood. All of that wasn't important, because Jack was on a mission. A mission to find answers about this strange new visitor.

He wanted to know who this guy was. He wasn't interested in where he came from, that was something he was fairly certain of. Jack's mind was set on Dirk being an other. In the past, they have caught several sketchy characters such as Benjamin Linus and Ethan for example. Ben came to gather information on John Locke, while Ethan came to kidnap Claire for her unborn child. The Others were not friendly, however many times they said they were. Now there was another sketchy guest that appeared out of nowhere. Jack wanted to know what he wanted, and he wanted to know now.

Yes, Jack, what is it?" Sayid said in a very calming Iraqi voice, still carrying the log across the beach.

I think I captured on of them." Jack replied. Sayid stopped in his tracks and turned to Jack in a more serious manner."

"Are you sure?"

"He wasn't on the manifest, and he knows quite a bit about me. Sound familiar?"

In an instant, Sayid dropped the log and walked with Jack back to his tent. Inside the tent, Dirk's hands and legs were tied to the back of a chair, his mouth gagged. Sweat was trailing down his forehead.

"He doesn't look like one." Sayid pointed out.

"When do they ever?"

Sayid walked towards Dirk, removed his mouth gag, and asked him calmly, "Who are you?"

"I'm not who you think I am. I am not one of them, I swear." Dirk spoke quickly. He was still unsure what was even happening to him, or how he jumped into an episode of LOST. He just knew Sayid meant business, and things could get ugly if he didn't tell the truth when asked.

"You were not on the manifest." Sayid continued.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't even on this Island until this afternoon. This is all just a weird dream."

"Believe me, I wish this were a dream. This knife however," Sayid explain, pulling out a 10" hunting knife, "is not a dream, I can assure you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is..."

Before he could finish his introduction, Dirk continued from there, "Sayid Jarrah, and you are a torturer, I know."

Sayid took the knife and stuck it into the sand beneath him. Still calmly, Sayid said, "Let me ask you something, what did you say your name was?"

"Dirk..."

"Dirk, how could you possibly know this information?"

"Because I've seen your flashbacks!" Dirk tried to explain, but the more he spoke, he started to realize how crazy he was beginning to sound.

"My what?"

"Your flashbacks. Your memories. You have basically shown them to the entire world. Same with everyone else on this island." Do I think before I speak? Dirk thought to himself.

"So you are saying you know the things you know because you are a mind reader?"

"Yes. No...well in a way. Look, I'm just as lost as you guys, trying to find a way home."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You have no reason. But I know you Sayid, you've never been wrong on the show, never! So you KNOW I am telling the truth!"

Sayid sat in contemplation. Finally he stood up and left the tent. Outside, Jack was waiting for answers. Sayid walked up to Jack.

"I believe he is telling the truth."

Jack was furious, "How can you possibly think that? He knows as much as they do, and he isn't even trying to hide it!"

Sayid smiled and said, "Precisely."

"I don't believe this! Let me talk to him." Jack began walking towards the tent when Sayid stopped him.

"I cannot let you do that, Jack."

"Are you threatening me, Sayid?"

"I said he is telling the truth."

"How, Sayid!? How is he telling the truth!?" Jack's face was turning red in anger.

"I cannot explain it, I just know."

"Oh you just know, huh?"

"Back off, Jack."

Jack raised his hands in defeat and walked away. Though as soon as he walked behind another tent, he took a look back at his own tent, and saw Sayid walking away. Jack then hurried to his tent, and took out his gun from the back of his pants, then he entered his tent...


End file.
